Revenge is Suweet!
by Matt-luv-Sora
Summary: Tifacloud i'm too busy eating supper to write a summary...so just click n read it


(Author's Notes: This my version on what I hoped the ending would be...hey people at Square ENIX!We want some Tifa and Cloud kissing scene!You hear me! ...well here goes.)

Tifa looked at the direction Cloud is looking and saw the back of two figures disappearing into the light, 'Zack? ...Aerith?' and just then a gentle wind blew around her carrying a light drizzle that pelted her face causing her to cringe playfully. She looked up at the heaven and saw the drizzle disperse as quickly as it came.

"You never stopped looking out for us eh, Aerith." Tifa whispered as she smiled knowingly.

She turned her attention back to the frenzied atmosphere of the pool to see the him still looking in the same direction with the corner of his lips curving ever so slightly upward… in a smile? Did her eyes just played a trick on her? Was that a smile radiating from her friend face, just milliseconds ago?

The joy of seeing him smile couldn't be contained anymore as it shone clearly her wine coloured eyes. She reached out her hand to him and she watch as his attention draws to her outstretch hand and to then to her face.

"Let's get you dried up now, shall we?" She invited

Cloud looked up at Tifa's gentle face, realizing how much he missed seeing it. He gladly took her hand and began to climb out of the water when he suddenly saw the mischievous glint he often saw when Marlene and Denzel is up to no good coming from Tifa's eyes.

And just as he thought not second later the raven haired girl let go of his hand and let him fall spiraling back into the water like a log.

He rose from the water eerily, his long bangs plastered to his face with the rest of his spikey hair left… well…not so spikey anymore.

A distance away he hears the bell like laughter of Tifa Lockhart filling his ears. With his gloved hands he pushed the hair away from his face, blinking the water out of his eyes he saw the Tifa trying to stifle a laugh at the state he was in. Cloud looked back at Denzel and the other kids, "Hey kids, do you know what time is it?" Cloud said to them.

"You're in BIG trouble Teef," Barret warned from behind her.

"It's payback time." Cloud declared as the children roared behind him.

Tifa shrieked and tried to escape but Cloud got to her first wrapping his hands around her arms and waist tightly he pulled her into the water. "CLOUD! No! WAH!" Tifa managed to scream before they both plummeted into the water.

Tifa resurfaced now all wet. The crowd still cheering loudly for Cloud and laughing at Tifa.

Using his free hand he pushed away the thick strands of hair to reveal her giggling face. And with one swift movement his lips caught hers as he kissed her with all the passion he's been keeping under his skin.

The whole cheering and laughing was reduced to mute at Cloud's action.

Tifa tried to pull away aware of the prying eyes of their friends and the hundreds of other kids watching them but Cloud kept a firm hand on the back of her head refraining her from moving away. He deepened the kiss and she finally gave in closing her eyes and kissing him back with the same passion she felt for him.

"Revenge is su-weet!" Red hollered at them as the place is filled with whistles and aww…

"Go get a room will ya!" Reno snorted.

Yuffie poked Reno on the ribs, "You perv! There's kids here!"

Cloud finally released her from the kiss, he looked down quickly trying to hide his flushed face.

(Author's Notes: So….? Want me to continue? Hheheheh…of course you do! You Cloud+Tifa suckers… (-: )

"Let's go home." Tifa said taking hold of his hand in hers. He nodded and looked into the crowd of children at Denzel. He grabbed the boy's tiny hand and with that the three ran through the crowd towards Fenrir. "Cl-Cloud? Your letting me ride Fenrir with you?" The boy asked in disbelief, looking back and forth from the bike and Cloud as they ran towards it.

Cloud nodded to confirm him.

"Come on then Denzel!" Tifa said cheerfully, helping the boy mount the bike.

She soon followed, mounting the bike after Denzel.

Cloud revved up the bike, looking back at his friends.

"See you guys soon!" Denzel yelled.

And with that they disappeared with the sound of the engine into the horizon.

(Author's Notes: I know the bike got pulverized in the movie, but just for this one just _pretend_ it was still in one piece, ok? Love you guys!)


End file.
